


Il canto di Faol

by LonelyCheshireCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyCheshireCat/pseuds/LonelyCheshireCat
Summary: Storia partecipante alla challenge Writober 2020 di fanwriter.it.Giorno 1:•Prompt: Luna-578 parole
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Il canto di Faol

_•Prompt: Luna_

_-578 parole_

_ **Il canto di Faol** _

Il freddo pungente della sera gli riempiva il corpo di brividi simili a scosse elettriche; l'aria carica di umidità ricopriva ogni filo d'erba con una coperta di goccioline che rilucevano alla luce del tramonto come un cielo di stelle e Faol correva a perdifiato attraverso quel bosco che conosceva a menadito, calpestando i sentieri invisibili percorsi da molti altri prima di lui.

Se avesse corso abbastanza velocemente forse ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Molto presto però si rese conto di non essere più di primo pelo e gli inverni della sua vita vennero a chiedere dazio, affannando il respiro che gli usciva in convulse nuvolette di condensa dalla bocca e rendendo l'andatura sempre più lenta. Stava quasi per arrendersi quando davanti a lui si aprì il familiare spiazzo erboso in cui amava passare i pomeriggi d'estate a crogiolarsi con la pancia al sole e l'erba alta a solleticargli il corpo: era quasi arrivato.

Confortato da questo pensiero, e con il fiato più corto di quanto gli sarebbe mai piaciuto ammettere, procedette con calma attraverso la radura respirando a pieni polmoni la tranquillità che l'avvolgeva.

Un sonoro _crack_ , di qualcosa che si spezza, lo fece arrestare di colpo: rimase immobile, le orecchie tese a cogliere un qualsiasi movimento.

Dopo attimi che parvero interminabili la natura non gli restituì nient'altro che il richiamo distante di una civetta. Scosse la testa dandosi dello stupido: probabilmente se lo era immaginato. Riprese così a camminare senza riuscire a togliersi di dosso la costante sensazione di essere osservato.

 _Che sciocchezze_ ,si ritrovò a pensare senza fermarsi, _manca così poco_.

Se fosse stata un'altra sera si sarebbe di certoattardato nel cercare la provenienza di quel rumore e mai, mai avrebbe ignorato il suo istinto, ma quella sera Lei stava per arrivare e in fondo gli restavano così poche occasioni per poterla ammirare ed esprimerle la sua devozione. Superò così l'ultima fila di alberi che lo separavano dalla sua meta, facendosi largo affannosamente tra i cespugli che costeggiavano la riva sabbiosa del lago. Un grugnito soddisfatto gli uscì dalle labbra, ce l'aveva fatta, erano arrivati nello stesso momento. Lentamente infatti, come un'amante che solleva languida il capo dopo un lungo sonno, la luna stava sorgendo da dietro la cima delle montagne.

Faol era incantato, la luce piena e brillante si rifletteva sulla superficie cristallina in un'identica copia tremolante, raddoppiando lo splendore d'argento; era così bella che aveva voglia di cantare. Prese fiato, così concentrato sulla luna da non vedere e sentire nient'altro, nemmeno un rumore metallico, proprio tra gli arbusti alle sue spalle. In un attimo il bosco fu scosso da un violento tuono che fece scappare gli animali e volare via gli uccelli; un dolore sordo alla base del collo e Faol cadde al suolo con un tonfo, in uno sbuffo di polvere.

  
Qualcuno esultò nell'ombra: "L'abbiamo preso Jack! Accidenti ce l'abbiamo fatta! Guarda che bestia, non ne ho mai visto uno così grosso!"

Sapendo cosa lo aspettava e facendo leva sulle ultime energie che gli restavano, Faol alzò lo sguardo verso la luna e ululò il suo canto ancora una volta. Le montagne si riempirono delle risposte disperate e piene di amore della sua famiglia mentre la luna saliva sempre più alta nel cielo.

Tempo dopo, quando gli umani si sentirono abbastanza sicuri da uscire dal loro nascondiglio trovarono il lupo grigio adagiato su un lato: il corpo snello coperto di polvere, la gorgiera intrisa di sangue e gli occhi, _**gli occhi inondati di luce.**_


End file.
